1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving system and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a driving system for driving a first module to move with respect to a housing and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the current trend of mobile phone development, a smart phone equipped with a touch panel has become the mainstream in the market. With different habits of users, the smart phone is often required to be equipped with an additional module, such as a keyboard for keying in a phone number, a text, a message and so on. On the other hand, with enhancement of user's visual demands, the appearance unity of the smart phone is getting more and more emphasized. Hence, mechanical designs of the smart phone with the appearance unity and key-in capability have become issues in the industry.